


光之戰士

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Summary: 沈迷ff14的產物真正的篇名應該叫做光之工具人才對
Relationships: Jack Bright/Garry Leers
Kudos: 1





	光之戰士

**Author's Note:**

> 沈迷ff14的產物  
> 真正的篇名應該叫做光之工具人才對

推開熟悉的大門，在看見對方的那一刻接連戰鬥累積的疲憊轉瞬一掃而空。

「討伐辛苦啦——」注意到一群同伴踏入這個空間，Bright向著門口揮了揮手並拉著長音說道。走在前頭的Leers霎時亮起來的雙眼再明顯不過，不過手舉到一半，他便注意到基地裡其他人投來的促狹目光，因此Leers瑟縮地匆匆低下腦袋，最後只在胸前小小地揮手回應。

「有什麼好害臊的，沒有人不知道你對Jack有好感吧。」一同從任務歸來的隊伍夥伴嬉笑著輕推了下Leers的肩膀，後著脹紅著臉持續垂著頭，好似大家再追問下去他就要在地面挖個洞把自己埋進去了。

其他人也是稍微調戲一番便放過他，大夥兒各自回到手邊的事，室內一下子就回到方才的喧騰。大家的注意力轉移使Leers鬆了口氣，他快步朝目的地移動，打算儘快把任務結果回報便離開。

「吶，Leers。」身後傳來一聲呼喚，一瞬間便辨識出對方的嗓音讓Leers幾乎跳了起來，快速轉身使身上配備的劍與盾差點兒飛出去砸到人。他有些手忙腳亂地扶好那些裝備，一面緊張的等待Bright接著說下去。

「如果你之後沒什麼事的話，等等一起行動吧。」Bright翹著椅子讓身體向後傾，一邊保持著平衡一邊向Leers說，後者直挺挺站立著，聽到這個提議瞪大眼睛後拼命地連連點頭。

「我我我我很樂意！！」男人那副雙手握著拳結結巴巴回話的模樣看起來完全像個新手冒險者，一點兒也讓人感覺不出是參與了數度討伐蠻神任務的成員。

「嗯，我在這裡等你。」Bright向對方瞇起眼微笑，他看見對方再次用力點頭回應後，直接飛奔起來跑進任務回報處，像個小孩子般掩也掩飾不住的亢奮一覽無遺。

這樣真的讓人很想欺負他啊。Bright讓座位的四支腳都回到地板上，單手撐著下巴勾起不懷好意的弧度。

迅捷的一套刀光劍影，根本不等Bright出手狩獵就結束了。確認目標已經不再動彈，Leers收起劍小碎步地退開了好幾步，讓Bright能取得需要的東西。

「你真的很拼命啊，我都不知道你這麼嚮往成為一名騎士。」從倒下的獵物身上取下所需的素材，Bright一邊將那些零碎的材料塞進背包一面說道。同行的一路上Leers衝的飛快，將所有怪物的敵意都攬到自己身上後揮劍的手不曾停止過一瞬，Bright不僅沒受到一丁點兒傷害，連抽出武器的機會都寥寥可數。

Leers立在一旁沒有開口回應，他只是略微垂下視線，把目光從Bright臉上移開了些。

說到立志成為騎士的契機的話，自始至終他想保護的對象都未改變過。

也不在意對方沈默地沒有應答，Bright只把手上該做的事完成，然後撐著膝蓋站起身。

「好了，這樣需要的材料就湊齊啦。」Bright拍了拍手，明明沒做些什麼勞累的事他仍誇張地做了個抹去額頭汗水的動作，然後將頭側向Leers的位置。

「那麼來做些能放鬆的事休息一下吧。」

後者還在以困惑的表情望去時，Bright一步步接近，同時將身上的背包和裝備扔到地上，他扶上那張呆然的臉湊過去貼上自己的唇。能明顯感覺到對方整個人僵住，不過既然Leers沒躲開——Bright也不覺得他會拒絕自己就是了，這個吻便一點一點地深入，試探般的以舌撫過敏感的上顎，一面感受著回饋而來的輕顫一面以唇瓣彼此摩挲，讓灼熱的吐息灑在兩人之間。

相貼的唇分開時Leers還維持著呆滯的神情，不過整張面龐顯著地通紅發燙，簡直像是剛跟伊弗利特打了一架、還正面扛下好幾發烈焰焚燒一樣。不等他反應過來做任何舉動，Bright把對方背上的盾與腰間的劍解下丟到旁邊，一邊動作一邊嘟囔著抱怨：「騎士的盔甲怎麼這麼麻煩……有夠難脫的啦。」

「那個……請問您是打算……」雙手臂甲肘甲都已經被解下後，Leers才終於回神似的抬手覆上Bright仍在跟鎧甲皮帶奮鬥的手，而對方頭也不抬，持續將騎士的著裝除下。

「還用說嗎，來一發啊。」Bright平常的語氣像是在談論午餐的內容，讓Leers愣了幾秒後才反應過來。他急忙抓住對方還在脫自己裝備的手臂支支吾吾地試圖阻止。

「咦……等一下，可、這裡可是戶外啊……？！」

「這麼偏僻的地方不會有人過來的啦，而且這一帶的危險傢伙都被你清掉了不是嗎。」沒有理會Leers微弱的制止，Bright向他一笑，將包覆對方手臂的最後一塊盔甲也解下來。

接著他立刻轉移位置，開始對Leers下半身的鐵片們動手。耐心被繁複難脫的裝備消磨了不少，使Bright動作有些粗暴的扯開騎士護脛甲和腿甲的皮帶，將那些厚重部件扒下來丟開後，盔甲下為了便於活動而穿著的輕便短褲就這麼暴露出來。

身上差不多只剩下鐵靴和胸甲，Leers搭著Bright的肩膀呆愣了一會兒才驚覺自己已經幾乎被扒光，他下意識想後退，卻被Bright不知何時環在他腰後的手阻止。

凝視著那副比自己這具身體要矮上整整一顆頭的Leers驚慌失措的表情，Bright舔了舔唇，貼在對方腰際的手向下滑了幾寸揉上了臀部。他低下頭輕輕啃咬著Leers的耳珠，對方益發脹紅的臉散發的熱度傳了過來，還有斷續的嗚咽也令人心癢。Leers的反應實在讓人很有成就感，Bright更加大膽地煽風點火，在輕吻的同時情色地大力隔著短褲揉捏Leers的屁股，然後另一隻手猝不及防撫上對方早已起了反應的性器官。

「等等……您這樣觸碰的話——」夾雜著連連驚喘，Leers一手捂著嘴，一手則抓著Bright的手臂，近乎破碎的理智想將對方從面前拉離開，然而舒服的感覺使他想讓Bright更加貼近自己，兩種情緒的拉扯使Leers不知該如何是好地僵在原處。與自己觸摸時截然不同的快感席捲身體，他幾乎快要站不穩腳步，到底是怎麼進展成這樣的，沒辦法做任何思考的腦海找不出任何答案，只有一片混沌的快意由下身升起在身體深處衝撞。超越臨界點的舒適感讓他向前躬起身體靠到對方胸口，不一會便因Bright的撫摸而大口喘息著、將所有慾望釋放在底褲中。

Bright盯著胸膛仍劇烈起伏的Leers眨了眨眼，這可比他料想的要快了點……不，完全就是快過頭了。他看著對方整張面部都染的通紅地低下腦袋不敢讓彼此眼神交會，晶瑩的水珠蓄積在眼角就快要潰堤。他忽地想起Leers的坐騎是匹獨角獸，而關於這種稀有生物的傳說……Bright馬上明白了些什麼。

哎呀，這麼一來自己似乎做了些不好的事情呢。Bright搔了搔臉頰想道，把覆在Leers臀部的手撤回來，轉而扶上對方的臉使他看向自己。

「Leers，放輕鬆交給我吧。」耳邊傳來壓低了聲線的話語，從對方口中吐出的語句似乎都帶有催眠效果一般，他完全沒辦法抵抗，同時也一點都不想違背。雖然不是沒有妄想過與Bright進行親密的行為，然而根本沒有這方面實際經驗還是使緊繃的神經無法鬆懈，他回望著自己一直以來都最喜愛的那雙眼睛，無意識地抓緊了Bright的衣袖。

安撫似的觸碰和輕吻落上面頰，Bright輕聲叫著他的名字，親暱的接觸簡直像是……伴侶一般。砰咚砰咚地在體內撞擊的情感因這樣的想法而迅速膨脹爆裂、無出宣洩使的心臟發疼，Leers緩緩地鬆開了緊抓著對方袖子的五指，任由對方的手滑向自身私密部位。

就算全部都是幻覺、全部都是夢境也沒關係，就算Bright事實上根本不需要他也沒關係。他只是以自己的意志成為一名騎士，遵從自己的心意誓為Bright的盾。

他只要能滿足對方的期望——哪怕只是再微不足道的小事，都感到十分幸福。

Leers略微前傾讓自己能更貼近Bright，放棄掉所有複雜思考，投入全身心感受著那雙手帶來的陌生快意。

那些反覆的親吻拉走了所有注意力，同時一隻手技巧地挑逗Leers再次抬頭的下半身，Bright以手指淺淺戳刺進入對方的緊繃後庭。他盡可能放慢步調，不停歇的親吻與愛撫好令對方能放鬆下來接納自己。他很清楚Leers不會違抗他的任何言行，也因此即便在交合中感到難受甚至是痛楚都會不發一語的吧。只讓自己爽可不是他的風格，更何況他對Leers還挺有好感的，所以他願意多花上一點兒時間來場能讓雙方都滿意的性事。

隨著在後穴內攪動的指增加，Leers喘息的音量逐漸壓不住，支撐在另一人身上的重量也在增加。每一絲顫抖和表情細微變化Bright都沒看漏，他確認對方也漸漸開始感覺到性的快樂後，騰出一隻手解下自己的褲子，移動了幾步讓Leers的背靠上旁邊的樹幹，Bright拉掉騎士下身僅存的那條短褲，站好位置並抬起他的一條腿，接著扶起自己興奮充血的性器，把慾望一點一滴探入對方的身體。

雖說已經盡量做足了前戲，本來就不是用來進行性行為的器官第一次被進入果然還是激起了劇烈抵抗。腸壁收縮著想將外來物排出，繃緊的括約肌好像隨時都會超過極限而撕裂。被過於緊緻地夾著Bright也不好受，他保持著停留在通道內的姿勢，努力安撫著渾身僵硬的Leers，一面套弄對方軟下去的下身讓他能轉移疼痛。

待下身傳開的快感逐漸壓過痛楚之後，Bright開始緩慢地抽送，一邊讓Leers能更加習慣一邊尋找能讓對方舒服的位置。在頂弄間擦過內壁某一處時，Leers非常明顯地震了下身子，還在困惑於那種不知名的酥麻感，Bright已經開始集中刺激那個部位，一股一股延著脊椎衝上來的快感讓Leers瞪大眼睛，明明沒再觸碰過前面的，他卻覺得舒服的隨時都快射出來了。想要呼喊Bright的名，嘴巴卻只能口齒不清地吐出呻吟，試圖看清對方的神色，淚水卻無法克制地泊泊淌出讓視野濛上模糊不清的波紋，Leers一下子便再也承受不住過多的快意而高潮，但體內搗弄的火熱體積還沒滿足，只停了一瞬享受痙攣內壁帶來的吸吮，便再次抽送起來把他推向快感的高峰。

最開始只是覺得把全部的裝備脫掉實在太麻煩Bright才沒去管Leers上半身的胸甲，現在看起來卻意外地色情——上身是工整的、騎士象徵性的銀白色盔甲，然而下半身卻赤裸著任人侵犯。個子在人族男性本就偏瘦小的身軀細微顫抖著，穿著笨重盔甲讓對方看起來更是嬌小，如此的反差使人更加興奮。他抱著Leers的窄臀更深更重地抽插，已經高潮一次的身體敏感地給予回應，那染著泣音的哭喘勾起深沉的嗜虐欲。若不是顧及這是Leers第一次的性愛，他還真想毫不收斂地把人狠狠壓在樹上粗暴操幹直到對方射到射不出東西為止。

累積的快感也將到達極限，Bright緊掐著對方的腰腿加快頂胯的速度，最後的衝刺簡直要把Leers撞進樹幹似的，後者扶著他的手臂高聲呻吟，還有那副涕淚縱橫的表情都是強烈的催化劑。Bright皺著眉讓上半身整個壓上去，這樣的姿勢幾乎要把身下人給折成兩半，但他沒注意那麼多，只是在重重的一個頂入後，把自己埋到最深處釋放。

他靠著Leers的身體享受著餘韻，此起彼伏的急促呼吸逐漸平復下來，Bright才慢悠悠向後撤離。他還拉著Leers的一條腿未放開，因此對方股間自己一手造成的景色一覽無遺。那被摩擦撞擊的通紅的臀沾染著彼此的汗水，過了幾秒，白濁的體液從紅腫穴口流出來，延著腿跟往下並在重力牽引下滴落到草叢間。與此同時Leers正以朦朧的眼睛望過來，掛著數道淚痕的臉還帶著潮紅，濕潤的唇以氣音般的微弱音量呼喊他的名字。這樣的刺激差點兒讓Bright忍不住再抱著Leers的腰幹進去來一發。

很有潛力，該再多來個幾次。壓下蜂湧的欲望，Bright如此在心理評價道。

在那之後不久，所有人都注意到Leers的坐騎改成了魔導裝甲。


End file.
